Eclipse
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Inuyasha dies after Kagome gets stuck on her side of the well. He becomes a hollow that doesn't need to eat souls or other hollows to grow stronger that decides to wait out the centuries in Hueco Mundo and be reunited with Kagome after she goes through the well that last time. He then joins Aizen and becomes an espada in hopes of getting what he wants most.
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse

Memories

He remembered everything especially back when he was alive. He remembered the magic well that transported the woman he loved through time and he remembered the last time the well worked. It was also the last time he ever saw Kagome. He remembered that day it was a week after they were married and she wanted to visit her family in her time, so he took her to the well kissed her goodbye and she jumped in. Later that evening after he finished helping his friend Miroku repair his hut, he made his way to the well to bring her back. To his surprise and despair the well didn't let him pass the magic inside apparently gone forever and his beloved lost to him. He remembered how it took two days for his friends to talk him from out of the well. His life was never the same after that.

He remembered how he died. It was about a year after his Kagome disappeared through the well. A demon who apparently heard of his defeat of Naraku wanted to come and challenge him to a battle. He remembered killing the demon, but suffering a fatal wound that his friends couldn't heal. He remembered dying surrounded by all his friends' faces. He also remembered watching his own funeral. Apparently you didn't just go straight to the afterlife when you died; you can hang around in the real world. At first he just wandered around attempting to communicate with others, but after he realized that no one not even his friends could see or hear him he decided to just hang around the well since it was getting annoying having to walk around with a rattling broken chain that was strangely attached to him.

A month later he remembered sitting by the well staring at the chain attached his chest with interest. As the days went by the chain kept getting shorter and shorter, now it was just a few links long. He remembered wondering if the chain represented how much time he had in this world before he left for the next. He remembered his first encounter with the creatures he would later know as hollows. He was looking at his almost completely gone chain when he heard a strange howling noise he had never heard before. A large skeletal like beast appeared with a hole through its chest, at first he thought it was some sort of demon that of course couldn't see him, but then it attacked him. He dodged all its attacks, but every time he tried to claw at it, he didn't even scratch its tough skin. The creature batted him away and as he lay on the ground unable to move the creature hovered over him and opened its mouth to eat him.

He remembered the sudden pain in his chest that felt like someone was cutting a hole into him. It was in that moment that he was about to be devoured that he felt a new power surge through him in huge burst of energy. When he opened his eyes he saw that the creature that tried to eat him was cut in half and as its body disintegrated away he looked down to see that his sword tetsusaiga in his hand. He learned that the sword had followed him into the next world to help him. He felt different too; he realized something was odd when he looked down at his body to see it covered in some sort of white skeletal armor similar to the creature he just killed.

He ran off to a lake nearby and looked at his reflection to see that he had indeed become something similar to that monster. He also noticed the dog faced skeletal mask that covered his entire head that had triangular plates for his ears and two jagged purple streaks underneath his eyes that only appeared when his demon side took over in his previous life. Another thing he noticed was the round hole that went straight through him right below where his heart was.

He remembered how he tried finding more of these creatures like him, but the ones he met were either evil monsters or mindless eating machines and every single one tried to kill him so he slayed them all with his sword. It was after the tenth one he killed that he realized he had grown stronger yet he didn't understand why that was. He heard from the other creatures like him, which he had learned are called hollows, that there was an entire world for them called Hueco Mundo. So after learning how to open a portal he decided to travel there since there was nothing left for him in the world of the living. He remembered arriving and being somewhat surprised at the state of this world. It appeared to be a vast forest of large gray trees that went up through a ceiling.

One thing he didn't understand at first was why every other hollow consumed souls and even each, except for him. He learned it was to survive and grow stronger, but he never felt such hunger. What he discovered in Hueco Mundo was that he didn't need to consume souls or other hollows. Instead every single hollow he killed with his sword had its energy absorbed into him through his weapon. That in turn made him stronger.

He remembered his first evolution some years after he first set foot in this world. It was after he had cut a snake like hollow in half and as he felt its energy flow into him through his sword, he suddenly felt his power starting to drastically increase. His body began to expand as he took on a new form similar to those Gillian creatures he saw frequently. The only difference was that his mask still retained its dog faced look and in his giant hand was an even bigger version of his tetsusaiga. Since he was now like the other gillians he decided he would start hunting them and absorb their power.

It was years later that he experienced his next evolution into an adjuchas. Instead of growing his body shrunk down to the form of a large dog like hollow creature covered in the white bone armor like others, he had a long mane of white hair coming out the back of his mask and tufts of white fur around his ankles on all four legs. He remembered that he kind of looked like a smaller armor covered version of his brother's true form and his dog mask still stayed the same. His sword became two blades that he could extend out and retract from his front fore arms. After his transformation he decided to leave the forest to the surface world where the stronger of his kind lived.

The surface of Hueco Mundo was even stranger than the forest. It was a practically infinite white desert with small dead gray trees scattered about, but what struck him as odd was the black starless sky, with a crescent moon that never changed or moved. He remembered thinking how fitting it was for this hollow world to have a moon that looked to have a hole in it like all those below it.

He wasn't sure how long had passed, but he was sure it was a couple centuries. He kept slaying other adjuchas like himself to grow stronger, but he started to realize that having all this power was pointless without using it for someone he loved like he used to do for Kagome. It was then that he came up with a goal and a new hope for the future. He knew that Kagome now lived in her time roughly five hundred years into the future and he would do anything to be with her again, so he decided that he would wait for the day that she went through the well that last time and then he would be reunited with her again. In the meantime he would continue to grow in power to make sure he lived that long.

It wasn't long after that when he evolved into the highest evolution of hollows the legendary Vasto Lorde. In this form he returned to a more humanoid shape that he used to be familiar with. His body was still covered in the white bone armor, he had a furry dog tail coming out his tail bone, and he also had white fur cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His mask stayed the same dog face with his long white hair coming out the back it. His sword had also returned to his hand so he could wield it like normal.

As the years passed he periodically traveled back in forth to the world of the living to check up on it and see what time period it appeared to be at waiting for the modern age that Kagome lived in. He also discovered that his power still continued to grow as he cut down other hollows. Over the years he received threats from the self-proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo Barragan to join his army. He always refused of course not wanting to be a part of that arrogant fool's legion in his little castle Las Noches and of course his minions were sent to destroy. Those sent to kill him in the name of their king were easily beaten and after a while the attacks ceased, Barragan apparently giving up on killing him.

He remembered the day his plans had changed. It was after he a trip to the world of the living, where he had gathered enough information to calculate the time to when Kagome would be born in about three decades. All he had to do now was wait a little longer, but as he prepared to head back to Hueco Mundo, he was attacked by a group of soul reapers. He normally tended to avoid them and occasional he encountered one by himself that he easily scared away with his massive spirit energy. Killing other hollows was easy since almost all of them were so monstrous, but the soul reapers were too human like for him to kill, so he tried to avoid having to kill them. This time there were quite a few of them and some had a considerable amount of power, but not enough to cause him to worry. He quickly realized while fending them off that they were using strategy and planning to try and take him down, he started to grow annoyed with their clever tactics, the fifth sword barely scraping against his heiro had been the final straw. He quickly charged a small red cero that wouldn't kill them, but would certain blow these troublesome soul reapers away.

Before he could fire it off a blade appeared out of nowhere and severed his forearm from his body instantly dissipating his cero. Jumping back he saw a soul reaper unlike the others he had seen before. This one wore a white coat over his normal black soul reaper outfit. He had black hair and a cold emotionless face that reminded him of his older brother when he was alive. It was then he realized that this was one of the soul reaper captains he heard other vasto lorde and hollows mention, these soul reapers were apparently the strongest of them all and he was warned to stay away from them.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled at the captain.

"My name is of no concern to you hollow" the captain said in cold voice.

"I had no intention of killing your men, my business has nothing to do with you soul reapers" He said beginning to feel his arm regenerate.

"What you want is irrelevant, creatures like you must be destroyed" The captain said as he prepared his zanpakuto.

"Like I haven't heard that line before" He said readying his own weapon.

The captain uttered his sword release causing the blade to transform into countless glowing flower petals. At first he wanted to laugh at the ridiculous ability, but he knew there was more to it if this was a captain's zanpakuto. The petals began rushing towards him and not caring to find out what they did he used a small wind scar to blow them all away. The captain got out of the way of the blast and fired off a kido at him. He merely used tetsusaiga to make a small meido cut that absorbed the blast. Deciding it was best to flee; he quickly opened a garganta and fled back to Hueco Mundo. Later he sat on a cliff facing into the distance.

As he stared at his newly regenerated arm he began to realize that these soul reapers were more of a problem then he originally thought. He seriously doubted that once he was reunited with Kagome the soul reapers what leave him alone. He would have to constantly be on the lookout, he wouldn't be able to be with Kagome like he wanted. They apparently had some sort of hatred of his kind that he didn't fully get. He understood that most of the hollows were ravenous monsters that ate souls, but he wasn't. He may have a hollow hole, but that didn't mean he was empty inside, he had a heart and hope for a future like the soul reapers had. It seemed that even in the afterlife he was hated and despised for no reason.

It was a few days later when 'he' showed up, the man that would change everything for him. He was walking along the white sands in Hueco Mundo in no apparent direction. He was lost in thought, but his senses were still on high alert, to live in this world they had to be. It was then that he felt someone approaching from behind. The spirit energy felt like a soul reaper, similar to that captain he fought, but much stronger. Curious about what a soul reaper could be doing here he decided to wait. It was long before he appeared via flash step and casually walked over to him. Seeing that the soul reaper looked to mean no harm he lowered his weapon, but kept it ready just in case. The man that approached him wore all white attire with his zanpakuto attached to his waist. He looked young, with brown slicked back brown hair except for a strand that fell forward down the middle of his face. He walked up to him to stand a few yards away with an amused and pleased smirk on his face.

"So you're the one they talk about" the brown haired soul reaper said.

"And who are they?" He asked slightly wary of the situation.

"The other arrancars mentioned an extremely powerful vasto lorde with a dog mask and a huge fang shaped sword that could wipe out over a hundred hollows in one swing" the soul reaper told him.

"Wow I didn't know I was so popular around here" He chuckled.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself first, my name is Sousuke Aizen"

"So why the hell have you come looking for me" he said growing suspicious of this Aizen guy.

"Well you see I'm looking for comrades to join my army"

"Why would you need an army, soul reaper" that last part he said with venom.

"To take down the soul society of course" he said amused like it would be the easiest thing in the world.

"But you yourself are one of them, why would you wish to fight them" He asked curiously.

"The soul reapers have things their way for too long, I think their needs to be a little regime change that's all"

"And what would I get out of this"

"If you swear your loyalty to me, I'll give you what you desire most" he said smiling. For him this offer that Aizen gave him was much too tempting to pass up. If he agreed it would help him in his future plans.

"Let's say when this is all over and you win against soul society, if I wanted to live somewhere in the world of the living peacefully without being attacked by soul reapers, could you guarantee that for me?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I can" Aizen said without hesitation.

"Then I will fight for you" he said giving a short bow.

"Excellent my friend, now before I take you back to Las Noches with me I would like to know, do you have a name?" Aizen asked him.

"Just call me Inuyasha"

* * *

This is an idea I wanted to get out of my head. Thought about making Inuyasha a soul reaper, but I decided making him an espada would be more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters or story of Bleach or Inuyasha. My own characters that I made up are a different matter though.**

An arrancar relaxing in his room thinking about his future plans and what he has been through to get this far. He had long white hair that went down to his waist, white dog ears on his head, bright yellow eyes, and two jagged blue slash marks across his cheeks. He wore a white arrancar uniform lined with black like the others that reminded him of his old fire rat robe from when he was alive, it was similar except that it was tighter in the chest area with a deep V-neck collar showing off his lean muscles, the sleeves were baggy like his fire rat and the pants also stayed the same, and of course he wore the typical arrancar shoes as well. His mask fragment took the shape of a bone white band across the top of his head with two triangular plates that protected the top of his dog ears.

He stayed in his quarters that were given to all the Espada in the middle of a living space on a white fur rug laying on his side, one leg up and resting his head on his hand. There was a rapid knock on his door and he shouted enter to whoever was on the other side of the door. He didn't even need to sense the spiritual pressure, because his heightened sense of smell told him it was one of Aizen's right hand men Gin.

"Well hello there Inu" He said in a joyful voice and ever present grin on his face as he strolled right into his living space.

"What do you want Gin" Inuyasha asked annoyed by this creep.

"My, always so rude aren't you" Gin said.

"Spit it the hell out already!" He shouted.

"Lord Aizen wishes to speak with you" Gin said still grinning which constantly pissed him off.

"Fine" Inuyasha said getting up from his position. He walked passed Gin into one of the many white corridors of Las Noches. "You ever going to tell me what your always smiling about?" he asked Gin as he walked by him.

"I'm sure you'll one day understand what makes me so happy Inu" was Gin's only answer.

"On second thought I don't want to know" he said disappearing with sonido. He arrived at Aizen's personal office and knocked twice. He entered after being invited, stepping inside he saw the Lord of Las Noches sitting at his desk. The room was decorated in all white just like the rest of the palace.

"You wished to speak with me Lord Aizen" he said giving a quick bow. Normally he would never show this much respect to someone, but this man was his only hope if he wanted to live peacefully with Kagome and since the day that she would return to her time was only two years away, he would swallow his pride and bow to an authority for now.

"Yes I did Inuyasha, I won't waste any time so I'll start with your assignment" Aizen began his usual pleased expression in place while resting his cheek against his knuckles. "As you know I'm sending Ulquiorra along with Yammy to the world of the Living to evaluate the current strength of substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and see if he is a threat."

"Yes I heard at the last meeting" Inuyasha said.

"I've decided to send you along with them, but not to fight, I simply want you to observe" Aizen gave out his assignment that confused him greatly.

"Lord Aizen I don't fully understand why you want me to go, after all someone as intelligent and perceptive as Ulquiorra should be enough to tell you the strength of that soul reaper kid". He asked unsure about his lord's motives.

"Yes Ulquiorra is quite perceptive about another's power in logical sense, but you seem to have an interesting insight to someone's true power that surpasses mere logic and I it find very useful. After all you were the one helped me with the Espada numbered rankings", Aizen said reminding him long ago in the early days of when he joined Aizen and became an arrancar, he helped Aizen accurately judge everyone's strength as well as the choosing of their numbers.

"So you want me to see if I think this kid can become a possible threat in the future because I'll be able to see his true power" he asked.

"Essentially yes, now they leave for the world of the living in an hour so prepare yourself, dismissed" and with that Aizen returned to his work and Inuyasha left to return to his room and get ready.

As Inuyasha made his way through the halls he thought about the former soul reaper captain's orders. It didn't make sense that Aizen just wanted him and Ulquiorra to examine the kid's strength and report what they think back to him. If he saw this Ichigo Kurosaki as a potential threat why not then destroy him now, but Lord Aizen ordered them not to if he is deemed not a threat, like he was expecting him to not be one. It almost seemed like Aizen actually wanted the boy to become stronger, but for what was beyond him. After all if you wanted to topple the Soul Society and become the Spirit King wouldn't it be best to eliminate anyone who could possibly stop you. He decided not to dwell on it as long as Kagome and her family were kept out of all this then everything would be fine.

As he walked back into his room his two fraccion Sara and Zana greeted him excitedly. Sara and Zana were two arrancar teenage looking girls that were identical twins the only differences were that Sara had long bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes, while Zana had long black hair and bright orange eyes. Both wore white sleeveless vests and shorts. Another similarity was that both had the same mask fragment of a white halo shape piece that sat on top of their heads. What originally drew him to them when he went to choose fraccion was there hyper active and mischievous personality, flirtatious sometimes perverted behavior, strong will and determination reminded him of all the traits of his friends from when he was alive. He really missed Miroku, Sango and Shippo and having Sara and Zana around brought back all the best memories of them. They were a very strong pair when they fought, he had first-hand experience himself when he trained them and saw how they work together. They were also very loyal and surprisingly protective of him always getting angry and defensive when Grimmjow and Nnoitora came around to pick a fight, or when Barragan threw an insult at him, and they even got jealous whenever he spoke to any female arrancar like Halibel or her fraccion.

"Greetings Master Inuyasha" They both said at the same time.

"Sara, Zana" he greeted as he passed them.

"Lord Aizen has given me an assignment so I'll be leaving in a few minutes" he told.

"But you just got back" Sara said disappointed.

"Can't we come too" Zana asked putting on her best puppy eyes.

"Sorry girls it's just me this time" Inuyasha said hoping to end the issue.

"Lord Aizen is making you go alone" Sara said concerned.

"No I'll be going with Ulquiorra and Yammy"

"Why are three Espada being sent out" Zana asked curious.

"Some soul reaper kid he wants us to find and see what he can do" He said heading out the door. "See you girls later", he waved a quick good bye and disappeared via sonido to meet up with the other two Espada for the mission.

He appeared before Ulquiorra and Yammy just as they were getting ready to leave. Yammy didn't look happy to see him and Ulquiorra just had his usually void of emotions expression.

"What the hell are you doing here freak!" Yammy shouted.

"Want to see the last guy that called me that" Inuyasha said while cracking his clawed fingers shutting him up.

"What do you want" Ulquiorra's monotone voice asked.

"Lord Aizen requested I tag along with you" he said.

"I was not aware" the pale Espada said not even fazed by the news.

"It was kind of a last minute order" Inuyasha supplied.

"I see"

"Let's just hurry this up" the dog eared Espada spoke to the rest folding his arms in front of his chest. Ulquiorra quickly opened a garganta and stepped inside followed by the other two.

* * *

Later The Three Espada returned to Las Noches. The large one appeared to be quite beaten up covered in bruises and missing his left arm. The other two smaller ones didn't even have a scratch on them. They walked into the main hall surrounded by various other Espada and arrancar with Aizen sitting high up in his throne.

"We have returned Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra spoke.

"Welcome back" Aizen greeted them. Inuyasha just stood there and ignored all the stuff that was said and everything Ulquiorra showed with his weird eye trick, as well as Grimmjow's complaining. He snapped out of his daze when Aizen addressed him.

"Inuyasha I would like to hear your report later in private" and with that they were dismissed. Before he left he noticed that Grimmjow looked pissed about something or another, but he didn't care. Inuyasha decided he would check back in with his fraccion who were probably both worried about him right now.

"Hey I'm back girls" He greeted Sara and Zana as he entered his quarters and they both as expected bombarded him with endless questions. After he answered based on his point of view of the mission they all decided to relax in the sitting area of his quarters. Sara and Zana sat on a couch together across from him and talked about how their training was going and discussed about other male arrancars they thought were cute. He ignored most of the latter stuff. After an hour of conversing and joking around with his fraccion he decided to go find Aizen and give him his version of the mission report.

On his way there he was met by the blind soul reaper Kaname Tosen. Tosen told him that Aizen was expecting him and led him to one of the other throne rooms that were reserved so he could speak one on one in private with someone. He walked into the large spacious room while Tosen remained outside. Aizen himself sat in his large chair this time only a few steps higher than him.

"So glad you could join me Inuyasha" Aizen said smiling at him. "I take it you enjoyed your mission to the world of the living".

"Well I didn't really get a chance to explore around Lord Aizen as our target came to us shortly after we arrived" Inuyasha spoke recalling his trip and experience witnessing the substitute soul reaper's power.

"So tell me what you think of Ichigo Kurosaki"

"The kid seems rash and impulsive. Someone seems to have trained him well, his speed and strength were impressive for a while" he explained.

"That was the point when the boy's hollow powers tried to manifest" Aizen said.

"After that he pretty much got the living hell beat out of him, not much to say there" He said giving a sigh of disappointment. He really thought the kid could give him a better show if Aizen was so interested in him, but oh well.

"About what we discussed earlier, what do you have to say of his true power?"

"This kid's true power comes from his will and desire to protect those close to him" Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword absent mindedly. The brown haired soul reaper just seemed pleased at his report for some reason. "You wanted my opinion and I think that he definitely could become a threat very soon"

"I see then we are in agreement then" Aizen said surprising Inuyasha.

"Shall I go destroy him then since we both know he will be a problem" Inuyasha suggested.

"There's no need for that, it appears Grimmjow has defied orders and taken his fraccion to the world of the living" Aizen said not sounding the least bit angry. Inuyasha understood completely that this was all planned. He seriously doubted that the kid could put up much of a fight against Grimmjow at his current level, will to protect or not this problem will soon be resolved.

"You knew then, didn't you sir" Aizen just smiled instead of answering the question.

"Shall we change the subject? What did think of the girl that Ulquiorra observed and her power?" Inuyasha looked confused then suddenly surprised as realization dawned on him.

* * *

**There it is chapter 2! time for shots! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed it really motivated me to write more.**

**One of the tricky things that had me stuck for a while was figuring out what Inuyasha's arrancar mask fragment would. Nothing I came up with seemed appropriate until I realized it has to be something that draws attention to his ears.**

**Oh wait to you read the sword release I have planned for him. Also I've decided to keep Inuyasha's espada number a secret for now.**

**I will state this now for all to read Sara and Zana do not, I repeat, DO NOT have a romantic interest in our half demon main character. They remind him of his friends from the past and act like sisters to him. Hopefully some of you can see what I'm trying to do with this. hint word: sisters**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thank you**


End file.
